


Kitty Buttons

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ????????, F/M, Heavy Petting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, comes within a hair's breadth of ''heavy petting'' tbh, i hope so, now very much 'heavy petting', we aren't quite there yet but it's r e a l l y close, what is this 'resolution' of which you speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: “Uh,” he said, words very nearly dripping with awkward embarrassment. “Ignore that. Please.”Ladybug didn’t respond, but she didn’t exactly plan to ignore it, either. Now watching the back of his headverycarefully, she dug her knuckles into his spine and followed it to the base of his neck.Chatshudderedfrom head to toe, arching into her hand like his namesake with another swallowed noise escaping from his throat.It wasn’t until her hand reached his nape that Chat appeared to realize what he’d done at all. He stilled, muscles bunching under her fingertips.“Uh.”Ladybug stared, glee starting to bubble in her stomach.Oh-ho.Looked like she’d found a kitty button.Almost as if they could hear her thoughts, Chat’s ears gave a worried little twitch.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mmmmnffff…”_

Of all the noises Ladybug had expected while going over Chat’s back for damage, the half-hiss, half-moan had not been one of them.

She froze, hands stilling where she’d been running them down his back, from his shoulders to his hips, taking her time as he sprawled across her lap. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

His cat ears pricked, the muscles under hands flexing for a second, and then relaxing with a stuttered almost-sigh. “N-no?”

Ladybug squinted at the back of her partner’s head. That didn’t _sound_ like a lie…

Cautiously, she began to move her hands again, paying extra attention to his reactions this time — the rhythm of his breathing and how the firm, warm flesh felt under her hands and the luxurious curve of his spine and—

And it was possible, _just_ possible, that she got a little distracted.

Anytime her dorky partner wanted to stop being _hot as hell_ would be a good time for her. _Really._

Still, she didn’t think she was so distracted as to miss a wound on her third pass over his back, which was where her hands were when Chat let out a choked little, “Gnh, _ah…_ ”

She paused again, worry joined by amusement as Chat clapped a hand to his mouth, his ears jerking back flat.

“Uh,” he said, words very nearly dripping with awkward embarrassment. “Ignore that. Please.”

Ladybug didn’t respond, but she didn’t exactly plan to ignore it, either. Now watching the back of his head _very_ carefully, she dug her knuckles into his spine and followed it to the base of his neck.

Chat _shuddered_ from head to toe, arching into her hand like his namesake with another swallowed noise escaping from his throat.

It wasn’t until her hand reached his nape that Chat appeared to realize what he’d done at all. He stilled, muscles bunching under her fingertips.

_“Uh.”_

Ladybug stared, glee starting to bubble in her stomach.

Oh- _ho._

Looked like she’d found a kitty button.

Almost as if they could hear her thoughts, Chat’s ears gave a worried little twitch.

Five minutes later found her petting him for all she was worth, Chat writhing into her hands like an affectionate cat, flush spreading below his mask and little noises escaping him on every exhale.

It was, Ladybug found, very much like petting an affectionate cat all around, except that most cats weren’t eighty kilos of toned, sculpted, fanservice-bait superhero of her preferred gender who _moaned_ instead of purred.

“L-Ladybug— ah, ah, _ah_ —” Chat panted, blinking dazedly up at her, pupils dilated and chest heaving. She could feel his heart pattering against her palms. “W-wai— st— _ngh!”_

The last part half-erupted out of him when she put her hands on his thighs to rearrange him, and it startled her into processing the rest of his bitten-off words.

He’d… definitely been trying to say ‘stop.’

_…Oops._

Yanking her hands off him, Ladybug pulled back with a wince, guilt winding tight in her own chest and dampening the heat that had been building in her core. “S-sorry! I, um, th-thought you were… enjoying it…”

Cat, petting, you pet cats — it had all seemed very simple to her, but now she saw that what she had been doing could very well have just been a whole lot of unsolicited groping.

She was _pretty sure_ he would’ve stopped her if he’d wanted her to stop, but…

She had, admittedly, been _very_ distracted.

Chat groaned and scrubbed his eyes, arching against her thighs.

“Ehhn… Enjoying it too much,” he croaked, and that was about when Ladybug noticed the bulge that was only centimeters from where her hand had been on his thigh.

…Double oops.

(She felt like she should be guilty, but the thought was overwhelmed by a sudden, _visceral_ crest of antsy, fascinated, ravenous _want_ that brought the heat in her gut back to a bright blaze.)

(Anytime her dorky partner wanted to stop being _hot as hell_ would be a _really_ good time for her.)

He took his hands away from his eyes and looked anywhere but her. “Sorry.”

“…It’s fine,” said Ladybug, trying to sound like someone who _wasn’t_ contemplating reaching down and grabbing her good friend’s dick.

(She wondered if she could get a whimper out of him, if she petted him _just right_.)

“I mean, I really don’t mind, that just felt… _really_ good. Like, really, really…” He glanced at her and then glanced away, exposed skin going from bright pink to scarlet. “I’m gonna… stop talking now.”

Ladybug caught the words 'it’s fine’ before they could escape her throat. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of the walk of shame, kitty.”

Chat choked.

…She should’ve stuck with 'it’s fine.’

“I mean,” said Chat, now _very_ strangled, and gestured in the vague direction of his belt, “if you _wanted_ to take care of that, I wouldn’t stop you.”

“…It’s fine,” said Ladybug, faintly, belatedly, and _hopefully_ like someone who wasn’t actually dying to put her mouth on her good friend’s dick, whose breasts and groin weren’t tingling at the mere thought that she’d made him sound like _that._ “I’m fine.”

(She wondered if she could make him shout; if she could make him get loud of she was clever enough with her tongue; if she could—)

“Right,” Chat sighed, sounding relieved and disappointed, and Ladybug very nearly opened her mouth to take it back.

It was somewhat horrifying to realize just _how much_ she liked the sound of Chat’s voice when he was _that_ turned on.

Thankfully, he sat up before she could do anything _really_ dumb, like hook her fingers in his zipper and tell him she’d changed her mind.

“We can, um, go back to patrol,” he mumbled, not even turning his head in her direction as the back of his beck flushed dark, shame and embarrassment lacing every word. “Just… just give me a minute.”

Ladybug _really_ liked the strangled arousal better.

Miraculously, her response was, “Okay,” instead of, “I could help you out with that.”

Settling down to wait for Chat to conquer the not-so-little problem she’d left him with, she suspected that this was gonna be a _long_ patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's that nsfw alt. ending y'all wanted
> 
> (god writing orgasms is so weird)

“I mean,” said Chat, now very strangled, and gestured in the vague direction of his belt, “if you _wanted_ to take care of that, I wouldn’t stop you.”

“…It’s fine,” said Ladybug, faintly, belatedly, and _hopefully_ like someone who wasn’t actually dying to put her mouth on her good friend’s dick, whose breasts and groin weren’t tingling at the mere thought that she’d made him sound like _that._ “I’m fine.”

(She wondered if she could make him shout; if she could make him get loud of she was clever enough with her tongue; if she could—)

“Right,” Chat sighed, sounding relieved and disappointed, and Ladybug very nearly opened her mouth to take it back.

It was somewhat horrifying to realize just how much she liked the sound of Chat’s voice when he was _that_ turned on.

He collapsed back against her thighs, panting at the sky as his eyes slid shut, and Ladybug found herself wetting her lips as she took him in.

Bitten-red mouth and golden eyelashes, golden skin that vanished behind a dark collar, the smooth, sculpted planes of his chest heaving as he caught his breath, his abdomen fluttering _just_ slightly...

Ladybug swallowed hard.

He'd hitched a thigh up like a defense, except that it was his outside leg, and the pose did nothing but open him a little wider to her, the lean muscles in his thighs and calves flexing and relaxing as he caught his breath.

She only realized she was reaching out to touch him when his breath hitched, starkly green eyes flying open to blink at the red glove tracing the contours of the muscles just above his knee.

"L-Ladybug?"

 _Oh,_ she really loved the way his voice sounded, all fucked up like that. She sank her teeth into her lip, shuddering pleasantly from head to toe.

"Yeah?" she asked, her own voice heady and breathy and barely there.

Chat swallowed convulsively. "Wh-what are— _gnk!"_

Impulse and desire both had driven her to stroke up his thigh, watching his chest heave deeper and deeper the closer she got to his cock. She was panting a little herself as she ran her fingers over the tented material of his suit, almost but not quite touching the flesh beneath.

"Did you mean it?"

"D-d-did—?" he gasped, throat working frantically as he cracked his eyes open, and Ladybug bit her lip a little harder.

"Did you mean it when... when you said you wouldn't mind if I..."

She let her fingers brush over the source of the bulge, a jolt of excitement shooting through her gut like _lightning_ at the feeling of him, and Chat made a series of broken, unprintable noises that got less coherent the more she indulged herself in the feeling of him, tracing the hot, hard flesh from tip to root and back again.

"Yes, y-y-yes, y— oh god, _please,"_ he begged when he finally could, voice barely more than a rasp. "L-Ladybug, _Ladybug..._ "

...Oh _wow._

She switched her grip almost in a daze, feeling him fill her palm and then thrust into it, hearing the scrape and crack of his claws digging into the roof beneath them, watching him writhe and _twitch_ for her hands, the tendons in his neck standing out in clear relief and his mouth going slack, _vulnerable_ in the heat.

She leaned down over him, down down _down_ until she was close enough to feel his hitching breath wash over her face in hot puffs, close enough that it would take almost nothing at all to cover that mouth with her own and—

The thought chased through her veins like _fire_ , though whether she wanted to protect him from the world or take advantage of him herself, she didn't know.

Maybe both.

She resisted the urge, because then she couldn't watch him — and, _oh,_ was it worth watching him.

He was so _beautiful_ like this.

His face contorted in pleasure with every stroke of her hand, hitching whimpers sitting low in his throat as his entire body clenched and unclenched in waves. His chin tilted back whenever she reached a good spot, bringing their lips almost together with every roll of her wrist, every roll of his hips. His eyelashes fluttered, slivers of green glancing at her and then flinching away, some indescribable emotion slipping in to mix with the rawness.

She tightened her grip just a little bit, almost involuntarily, and Chat _bowed_ , back arching clear off her legs and the roof both with a noise that might've been a shout in another life.

It sounded slightly, partially, _almost_ like her name.

Mouth bone dry and body _begging_ , Ladybug stroked him again.

And Chat just... folded. He collapsed back onto her legs, entire body gone slack, and mouthed half-words and bitten-off curses to the space that had put between them.

Ladybug caught, _"Ffff..._ Ah-ah-ah! Fu—... _ngh,_ L-lady—" before she broke.

As she gave him a third stroke, her mouth crashed down onto his, stealing the broken litany from his lips and swallowing it down.

Chat _keened,_ just _melting_ into the kiss or the stroke or both, and Ladybug couldn't help but dive deeper into him, taking taking _taking_ as Chat _gave_ , mouth lax and tongue touching hers in kittenish little flicks.

She gave him one, two more smooth, rolling strokes, and that was _it_ — Chat went to pieces.

He ripped away from her, teeth bared in an expression that was almost pained, and then he crumpled, cock jerking and pulsing under his suit and hips stammering into her grip.

She watched him unfold with her pulse hammering in her mouth and her belly feeling hot and heavy and needy, letting go of his cock to run her hands over his chest once again — smoothing her palm over his fluttering stomach and down to his hip, mindlessly touching as much of him as she could, stroking him down from his high.

Shaking, stuttering little pants against her lips, Chat melted centimeter by centimeter, sharp green eyes blinking up at her soft and dazed.

"W-woah," he rasped, voice like beach sand.

Ladybug, feeling much more like she was coming off the tail end of a marathon than a little heavy petting warranted, could only concur.

They stayed like that for a minute, both shaking and raw and open, and then Ladybug gave a token effort to pulling herself back together, straightening out of her hover.

"A-anyway," she tried say, and came out with a wrecked little whisper. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and tried again. "Anyway, we... we should get back to patrol."

It didn't improve much.

"Mmmh," Chat agreed, his version of 'completely wrecked' falling at a low, growling timbre that shivered through her ears, shuddered down her spine, and settled tingling-hot between her already too-warm thighs. "Give... give me a minute."

Not a problem for Ladybug — she needed a minute herself now, what with the way he sounded.

"U-um," she said after a moment. "A-about what we just... did—"

"Don't worry about it," said Chat, rolling into a crunch with a wince.

"What?"

"You were gonna say something like it... didn't mean anything, right?" Chat said, hoarse and faux-casual. He wasn't looking at her, sunlight dancing over his features — over the tight, tiny, self-deprecating smile on his lips.

It was a funny thing to realize that that _wasn't_ what she'd been about to say.

It was Chat. She'd... gotten Chat off.

He'd _fallen apart_ for her, and it meant everything.

"So don't worry about it," he said over her thoughts, with a sunny-bright grin that made her stomach hurt. "Thanks... thanks for helping me out."

"Yeah," she said, because she wasn't sure what else _to_ say. "Of course. Anytime."

Chat barked a laugh at the last word, hunched and tight and—

Oh.

He was hurting.

That wouldn't do.

Ladybug took a stab in the dark.

"Say," she drew out, aching with want from head-to-toe and battling the ball of anxiety inside her chest. "Next time I, ah, _help you out_..."

Chat turned to her and _stared_ like she'd sprouted a second head.

Ladybug ran her tongue over her lips, tasting him and trying to pretend she wasn't still shaking. "Next time can _I_ be in _your_ lap?"

He stared at her for one, two, three seconds, and then turned a _brilliant_ shade of scarlet.

"I, um. Uh," he spluttered, choking for a few seconds before coming out with, "Y-yeah, sure, _please,_ I-I'm... _'Next time?'"_

Ladybug clapped her hand down on the one he was using to support himself like it was a victory.

It _felt_ like a victory.

"Great!" And she leaned in, giving him a very damp smooch on the cheek and a smile that was probably much coyer than she'd intended it to be. "Thanks Chat. You're the _best."_

"Yeah," Chat echoed, sounding like he might be on the verge of fainting. "Of course. Anytime."

...Now, how to make sure 'next time' came as soon as possible?

(And after all that, it still took two months for him to figure out she'd started winding him up on purpose. Silly kitty.)

**Author's Note:**

> a friend mentioned she'd like to see a nsfw alt. ending of this, so
> 
> i haven't written it yet, but it's on the table
> 
> EDIT: now with alt. ending


End file.
